My Visit to Townsville
My Visit to Townsville is crossover episode of Powerpuff Girls and Ed Edd'n Eddy. Plot What would happen if I visited Townsville. Sequel to My Visit To The Cul De Sac. Transcript "Hi, my name is Michael. I live in Wisconsin. I have light brown hair, blue eyes, I wear a short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and gray shoes." I say. Meanwhile, in Townsville, Mojo Jojo was in his lab. Err… why can't I Mojo Jojo, ever defeat the Powerpuff Girls. Maybe someone around the world could help me defeat those little brats." said an angry Mojo. Then Mojo accidentally hit a red button. Then on a computer screen, it showed me sleeping! "This boy is named Michael. He lives in Wisconsin. He is very good at rambling, badminton, reading, has a kick scooter, but he isn't very good at algebra." said Mojo's computer. "Yes, he is a perfect sidekick for me." said Mojo with an evil grin on his face. Then Mojo went down a tunnel and found me sleeping! Then Mojo quietly took me to his lab, quietly strapping me to a table, then Mojo waited for me to wake up. Mojo got sick and tired of waiting for me to wake up, so he started zapping me with a red laser. Two minutes later, I woke up and Mojo stopped zapping me. "Mojo Jojo, I'm not telling you anything." I say. Then Mojo shot a truth laser at me. "I used to watch you and the Powerpuff Girls on television." I confessed. "Yeah, so what." said a very annoyed Mojo. "I used to idolize you when I eight years old, but I still like you, because I like how you ramble on and on. I don't care for the Powerpuff Girls. I'm still afraid of bees!" I confessed. Then Mojo turned off the truth laser. "Would you like to be my sidekick?' asked Mojo. "If you become my sidekick, we will live together, go to jail together, have lots of fun stealing valuable treasures together, form a military and take over the world together!" explained Mojo. " Wow Mojo, that was quite a speech but… No! You're a dirty, arrogant, liar, jailbird, and idiot who wants to take over the world all the time!" I yelled. "How dare you… err…. I mean if you don't I'll put you in a room filled with thousands of bees." threatened Mojo. Then in my thoughts… "Hmm…. Join Mojo or become a victim of my worst fear… Hmm.. I'll say yes, but before we do any crimes, I'll make a run for it." I thought to myself. "Yes Mojo, I'll join you." I said "Good, now let's go outside and steal some jewels from the museum. In fact, I'm going to bring my camera with me so we will both remember our first robbery. In fact can you and I keep a secret that no one will ever know but us?" asked Mojo. "Sure." I said. 'In this camera, I have pictures of all my evil plans and also pictures of me." explained Mojo. "Don't worry Mojo, I'll keep it a secret." I falsely promise. "Let's go." I said. So as soon as Mojo and I went outside, I ran as fast as I could to a nearby bus stop so I could get back home. So as soon as a bus came, I told the bus driver where my home is in Wisconsin, paid him $5.45 dollars, sat in one of the back seats, and fell asleep. Two minutes later, someone was tapping me on the shoulder. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Ed and Eddy sitting right behind me. "Hey I know you, you're Kevin's best friend, aren't you?' asked Eddy. "Yes." I said. "Where are you going to?' I asked. "Ed and I are going to the Jawbreaker Factory." explained Eddy. "Where's Double D?" I ask. "He decided to stay home and scam the rest of the kids by thinking giant ant toys are real by using goofy mirrors and the rest of the kids got to have as much jawbreakers as they wanted from Kevin's garage, except for us." explained Eddy. "Where are you going?" asked Eddy. So I told Ed and Eddy about what happened with Mojo. "So let me get this straight… this evil monkey is always trying to take over the world and he threatened you to join him?" asked Eddy. "Yes." I said. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! That is the most lamest story I've ever heard!" laughed Eddy. "Dorky err… I mean Eddy, I'm not making this up." said a very frustrated me. "Michael might be right Eddy, Mojo Joomio could Evil Tim's best friend!" cried a very clueless Ed. "So if this is true, let's see that camera." demanded Eddy, ignoring Ed's comment. Then I showed a prison picture of Mojo on the camera to Ed and Eddy. "Oh my gosh, Michael! You absolutely… wrong!" laughed Eddy, again. "Eddy! Stop laughing at Michael! When I looked at Mojo's prison picture, I realized that the numbers on Mojo's orange shirt are the exact same numbers as Evil Tim's secret code numbers in his new comic book!" cried Ed. Then Mojo appeared at my bus window looking straight at me with an evil grin on his face. Then Mojo knocks on my window. Ed, Eddy, and I all see Mojo and screamed "Aaaugh!" "Michael you're right! There really is an evil Mojo Jojo!" realized Eddy. Then Mojo tried stopping by the bus's doors. But the bus driver was too busy driving to even notice Mojo. Then Mojo quietly opened the bus's back doors and went right to Ed, Eddy, and I. "Bus Driver, could you please stop for a minute?" asked Mojo. "BUS DRIVER! STOP FOR A MINUTE!" screamed Mojo. Then the Bus Driver stopped the bus. "Excuse me, but I'll be taking my three victims… err… I mean sons, err…. I'm mean nephews with me now." said Mojo. "Okay." said the Bus Driver. Off the bus… "So Michael, who's your new friends?" demanded Mojo. "This is Ed and Eddy." I introduced. "Let me go Evil Tim's best friend and gravy hater!" cried a very angry Ed . "What in the world is he talking about?" Mojo asked Eddy and I. "You wouldn't want to know." explained Eddy. "I would care less, anyway." complained Mojo. Ed got so upset that he immediately got on the bus and went back to the cul de sac. "We'll it looks like I have some prisoners." said Mojo to Eddy and I. So Mojo strapped Eddy and I to tables and started a brainwashing operation on us! Meanwhile, in the cul de sac, Kevin was riding his bike, Jonny was talking to Plank, Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah were practicing their cheers for cheerleading, while Rolf was on another family reunion. Then Ed got off the bus and ran over to Double D, who was sitting on a nearby red bench with a megaphone in his hand. "Double D, may I please have that megaphone?" asked Ed. "Sure, here you go Ed." said Double D, handing Ed the megaphone. "Where's Eddy?" asked Double D. "I'll tell you in a minute." said Ed. "Okay." said Double D. "ATTENTION EVERYONE, PLEASE COME HERE, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO TELL YOU ALL!" yelled Ed into the megaphone. Then the rest of the cul de sac kids went over to Ed. After Ed told the whole story about Mojo, Eddy, and I. Double D scratched his head. "I think you just had a horrible nightmare, Ed. I mean where's Eddy anyway?" asked Double D. Then everyone but Kevin agreed with Double D and asked Ed the exact same question. "I already told you guys that Michael and Eddy are in the evil clutches of that gravy hater who is also Evil Tim's best friend, Mojo Joomio." explained Ed. "We have to go save them guys before its too late!' cried Ed. "Well if this is true, than I'm with you Ed." said Double D. "Yeah, if this isn't a scam or a trick, I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Michael again, so I'm with you too, Ed." said Kevin. So Kevin, Double D, and Ed boarded the next bus to Townsville. "They're wasting their time." said Sarah. "But Sarah, what if they never come back?" asked a very worried Jimmy. "Jimmy has a point, Sarah, I mean Michael and Eddy could really be in danger." agreed Nazz. "Well, I only hope that Double D comes back, because I'm sick of my brother Ed. Michael, I hate because of when he pushed poor little Jimmy into that mud pile when we first met him and I don't find Kevin attractive." said Sarah. "Yeah, well I hope they all come back." said Nazz. Back to Kevin, Double D, and Ed, Kevin and Double D were sitting together. Ed was sitting behind them, eating old gum. "Ed, stop that!" commanded Double D. "Okay, Double D." said Ed, shrugging. "I wonder if we'll be able to save Michael and Dorky." said Kevin. "I hope we'll be there in time." said Double D. "From who?" asked the Powerpuff Girls, sitting up ahead with their class. "Oh, this Mojo Joomio." said Kevin. "Actually, it's Mojo Jojo." corrected Blossom. Then the Powerpuff Girls, Kevin, Double D, and Ed introduced themselves. "What happened?" asked Buttercup. "Well, Ed told us that Mojo Jojo is holding Dorky, err… I mean two kids named Eddy and Michael, hostage." explained Kevin. "Ms. Keane can we fly with Ed, Double D, Kevin to Mojo Jojo's volcano?" asked Bubbles. "Oh, alright." said Ms. Keane. Back to Michael, Mojo, and Eddy, Michael and Eddy were still trying to get away from Mojo. Since Mojo had a mind control shot in his hand. "Come here you two." commanded Mojo. "Never." said Eddy. Then Eddy spotted $25.50 on a nearby table. "Oh my gosh, I want that money for jawbreakers!" exclaimed Eddy. Then Mojo had an evil plan. "Hey boys, would you mind stealing Chemical X from the Powerpuff Girls for me?" asked Mojo. "Never." I said. "Either steal it or be brainwashed." threatened Mojo. "Oh, alright." Eddy. "Good, but don't give that Chemical X to the Mayor of Townsville or else." threatened Mojo. So after Eddy and I went out of Mojo's volcano, Eddy and I exchanged evil smiles. "We can get Mojo arrested by telling the Mayor on him." said Eddy. "Well, the Townsville Mayor is really babyish, but maybe we'll make him smart by giving him pickles." I said. "Okay." said Eddy. "So Eddy and I bought some pickles and walked into the Mayor's Office. "Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the Mayor. "Here's some pickles." I said, handing the Mayor five pickles in a jar. "Oh, goody." said the Mayor. "What's going on in here?" asked Ms. Bellum. Then Eddy and I told the Mayor and Ms. Bellum about Mojo Jojo. "Then let's go kick some monkey butt." said the Mayor. Then the Mayor stupidly thought he should put the Key To The World in his left pocket. So The Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Eddy, and I all headed to Mojo's volcano. Meanwhile, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Kevin, Double D, and Ed finally found Mojo. "What are you kids doing here all together?" asked Mojo. "We know you have Michael and Eddy, Evil Tim's best friend and gravy hater!" scowled Ed. "For the last time, I have no idea what you're talking about because I don't know who Evil Tim is and I hardly think about gravy." shouted Mojo at Ed. "Answer us! Where is Michael and Dorky!" threatened Kevin. "I have no idea what you're talking about." lied Mojo. Then Eddy, the Mayor, I, and Ms. Bellum all entered the room. "So boys, where's that Chemical X, I told you to steal from the Powerpuff Girls?" asked Mojo. Then Mojo realized his mistake and covered his hands with his mouth! "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally, I Mojo Jojo, rule the world, again!" cried Mojo with glee! "My first wish is to have the Powerpuff Girls become normal little girls!" wished Mojo. So, Mojo's first wished was granted! "Oh no! We're completely powerless little girls!" cried Bubbles. "We'll never be able to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys now!" cried Buttercup. "Now we can't save the day!" cried Blossom. "Well get used to it, little babies Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, because everyone in this entire universe will now have to obey me! Mojo Joomio err… I mean Mojo Jojo!" said Mojo. "Let's hide." whispered Kevin to Eddy and I. Then Eddy, and I hid behind metal doors with glass windows. "My second wish is to have everyone in Townsville bow down before me! wished Mojo. Then the Powerpuff Girls hid behind metal too. Then everyone in Townsville except the Powerpuff Girls, Kevin, Eddy, and I, bowed down before Mojo! "Hey! Why didn't the Powerpuff Girls show me respect?" scowled Mojo. Then Mojo spotted the Powerpuff Girls and forced them to get on their knees. "Don't do it, girls." said Double D. "I'm sorry Double D, we have no choice." said the Powerpuff Girls, then kneeling to Mojo. "Yes!" shouted Mojo. Then Kevin found a nearby phone and dialed the Townsville Police number. Then Eddy took the phone from Kevin. "Give it back, Skipper." teased Kevin. "Oh… no, I'm not going to be weak for that again." said Eddy. "Well, you're still the worst dork, I've ever met." complained Kevin. "Well, you're an arrogant jock boy who Michael stupidly had to idolize when he was twelve." complained Eddy. "Guys, stop bickering and we'll have to get Mojo ourselves and Eddy, I did not have to idolize Kevin when I was twelve. I did that because I wanted to be just like him." I said hanging up the phone. "Cool, dude." said Kevin. "Whatever." said Eddy. So Eddy, Kevin, and I snuck behind Mojo. Then Eddy tapped Mojo on the shoulder. "What?" demanded Mojo. When Mojo turned around, Eddy tripped Mojo and Kevin and I gave Mojo a good beating, then Kevin turned the Powerpuff Girls back into super heroines with the key. Then Kevin and I sent Mojo to jail and we returned to our homes with rest of the kids and the adults. The End Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers